1) Field of the Invention
The present application is applied for a unique system, which comprises five different devices combined into one. All the five different devices can function simultaneously, and can shift their shapes and functions while they are in motion. The unique five-device-in-one system comprises the five following devices:                1) A wheelbarrow,        2) A wheel harvest-bag trash-bag caddy,        3) A wheel tool-refreshment caddy,        4) A dump truck, and        5) A hand truck.        
Each of wheelbarrow, wheel harvest-bag trash-bag caddy, wheel tool-refreshment caddy, dump truck, and hand truck is an important part of our life, but the five separate devices mentioned above are expensive, time-consuming, labored, and cumbersome. Accordingly, there are ever-increasing demands for a convenient, affordable device, which combines the five separate devices mentioned above into one to save cost, time, labor, and space.
2) Description of Related Art
Prior-art wheelbarrows heretofore have the problems of not being capable of functioning as five different devices combined into one, nor being capable of functioning as five different devices simultaneously. This creates the problem of requiring many different devices to accomplish the same tasks. This results in cumbersome and hazardous operations, which require more investment, time, labor, and space. A number of cumbersome, hazardous devices have been introduced: U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,757, filed Jun. 19, 1993, to David J. Magyar introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,462, filed Jul. 18, 1995, to Rodney J. Groleau introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,878, filed Sep. 15, 1998, David E. Mroczka introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,706, filed Jun. 29, 1999, to Keith A. Mosley introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,708, filed Jul. 20, 1999, to Gerald J. Bisaillon introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,410, filed Oct. 26, 1999, to George Nichols introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,053, filed Jan. 25, 2000, to David E. Leger introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,265, filed Feb. 27, 2001, to Zvi Yemini introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,331, filed Dec. 11, 2001, to Kevin P. McEnteggart introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,349, filed Nov. 18, 2003, to Melissa J. Waller introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,093, filed Jul. 20, 2004, to James D. Allsop introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,701, filed Feb. 8, 2005, to Michael J. Tomchak introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,098, filed Mar. 22, 2005, to Michael J. Tomchak introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,545, filed Sep. 20, 2005, to Gluliano Celli introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,251, filed Jan. 31, 2006, to Michael J. Tomchak introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,072, filed Jun. 5, 2007, to Richard N. Shapiro introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,135, filed Jun. 19, 2007, to Douglas Robison introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,939, filed Jul. 17, 2007, to Matthew F. Lowe introduces a wheelbarrow, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,807, filed Nov. 20, 2007, to Felton Zimmerman introduces a dumping cart, which can not shift its shape and function while in motion, nor function as a five-device-in-one system.
Therefore, prior-art wheelbarrows heretofore teach away from the five-device-in-one system of the present invention.
The unique system comprises five different devices combined into one. All the five different devices can function simultaneously, and can shift their shapes and functions while they are in motion.
With the on-the-fly shape-shifting capability and on-the-fly function-shifting capability, the five-device-in-one system can eliminate the needs for stopping, putting down, unlocking, adjusting, relocking, and picking up the system.
The five-device-in-one system has the following unique features:                1) On-the-fly shape-shifting capability for changing the shape of the system and automatically locking it in that shape (while the system is in motion), to eliminate the needs for stopping, putting down, unlocking, adjusting, relocking, and picking up the system;        2) On-the-fly function-shifting capability for changing the function of the system and automatically locking it in that function (while the system is in motion), to eliminate the needs for stopping, putting down, unlocking, adjusting, relocking, and picking up the system;        3) On-the-fly width-adjusting capability for changing the width of the system and automatically locking it in that width (while the system is in motion), to carry items or debris of different shapes and sizes and to maneuver easily around objects;        4) Multi-purpose shock absorbers for absorbing shocks and vibrations to reduce fatigue and hand pain, and for functioning as the platform of a hand truck to carry items or debris stacked thereon;        5) Multi-purpose ground-flush dustpan and multi-purpose ground-flush harvest-bag trash-bag caddy:                    a) For conveniently loading and unloading items or debris, at ground level, to reduce fatigue and back pain,            b) For conveniently holding down flat, at ground level, and protecting the edge of the mouth of a harvest bag, a trash bag, or the container of the system,            c) For conveniently loading and unloading items or debris, at ground level, in a separate harvest bag or trash bag: to separate different items, to separate different debris, to separate harvested items from debris, and to eliminate the needs for cleaning and/or washing the system after every loading, unloading, and transportation of items or debris, and            d) For conveniently bagging and/or discarding items and/or debris.                        6) Expandable tool-carrying pockets for carrying a plurality of various long-handled tools, short-handled tools, work gloves, refreshments, etc., at the same time: a) to save time, money, and energies, b) to reduce fatigue, hand pain, and back pain, and c) to eliminate frustration;        7) Quick-release multi-purpose container for quickly releasing it from the frame(s) of the system to unload all carried items or debris, at once, on the ground to eliminate the needs for unloading items or debris individually, and for carrying harvest bag, trash bag, items, and debris of different shapes, sizes, and types per trip: a) to save time, money, and energies, b) to reduce fatigue, hand pain, and back pain, and c) to eliminate frustration; and        8) Multi-purpose, foldable dustpan, container, and handles for easy transportation and storage.        